


Your Number One Fan

by Aloices



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Author!Junko, Cosplayer!Tsumugi, F/F, First Meetings, Non-Despair Enoshima Junko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloices/pseuds/Aloices
Summary: Junko wasn't ready to meet her Ultimate Fan at a signing event.
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Shirogane Tsumugi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Your Number One Fan

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I just want Junko to be sweet for once.

“Hey, isn’t that the girl who’s like, super famous in modeling stuff?”

“Yeah, it’s Junko Enoshima! She’s been on the magazines covers almost every month for like two years now! They’re calling her the Ultimate Fashionista, or something like that.”

“Didn’t she also write a book? I think I saw an interview about it in November’s issue…”

“Yes, but it’s like, total shit! They’re saying the scenario’s so over the top, but that’s not all. I’ve heard she’s based the characters off her classmates!”

“Woaw, super creepy!”

“Yeah, no wonder nobody likes her book and everyone’s just here for how she looks in skirts and lingerie.”

Tsumugi’s blood was boiling but she kept quiet. She hid the book she was holding against her chest so nobody could know why she was here. Of course, she was in line for a special signing event and photo-op with Junko Enoshima, but anybody would assume she was here for the same reason as everyone else: her modeling work. However, even though she had no problem with how Junko looked in whatever clothes she wanted to wear, she wouldn’t talk about it with her when it’d be her turn.

She was here because, unlike many others, she really loved her story.

And she was cosplaying one of the characters.

Now, Tsumugi never really liked putting on the costumes she created, but this time, she’d decided to make an exception to her rule, because it was the first time she would be meeting the author and sharing a moment with them.

Of course, she wasn’t used to wearing cosplays, so she kept pulling on her way-too-short skirt. Plus, her stockings were really too high for the hot season, and she couldn’t find colored contacts that matched her eyesight. She kept bumping into people when going to the event, and it was like they could feel her discomfort through the cosplay, as they groaned or gave her the bad look.

But the moment her name was called as it was her turn to enter the signing room, Tsumugi brushed all those thoughts away, for she needed space in her brain to experience a new kind of anxiety. She had absolutely no idea what she could say to her favorite author, and she had to find something ASAP or she would just blabber some incoherent almost-sentences.

Trying not to trip when performing the simple-but-wait-actually-not-so-simple task of walking straight, Tsumugi turned at a corner of black walls and bright white light to enter the tiny room she had dreamt of for five whole months. And there she was: Junko Enoshima, the so-called “Ultimate Fashionista”, but most of all the author of “Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc”.

She was not actually looking at who was coming through the entrance of the signing room, as she was talking to her manager or maybe her translator – many fans were from overseas as those kind of events were rare. Tsumugi felt like she was sneaking up on a private conversation, but Junko eventually turned around to greet the new fan, and let out a huge scream.

“Oh my god!! Are you actually..?! Yes!!”

Junko got up and almost jumped over the signing desk to land right next to Tsumugi, and proceeded to squeeze her in her arms, even lifting her up from the ground. She was spinning the other girl in circles, letting out a laughter full of joy and pride.

“You’re Sayaka-chan! You’re really cosplayed as Sayaka-chan!!”

Finally allowing Tsumugi back to Earth, she stepped back a meter and looked at her from head to toe.

“It’s just so cool! You’re the first cosplayer I see. I mean of one of my characters. And it’s so well made! I love it!”

Tsumugi was too flustered at this moment to even think about an answer, so she just let Junko talk in hope she would ask a straightforward question.

“What’s your name?”

“Ts- Tsumugi Shirogane!..”

“Tsumugi-chan, thank you!”

Junko’s smile nearly brought tears to Tsumugi’s eyes. She was hit point-blank with how much sorrow this smile was hiding, as if maybe she was actually the first person to be here for Junko’s book instead of her looks.

“So, you liked my novel?” Junko asked, getting back behind the signing table and taking Tsumugi’s copy of her book.

“I- I really loved it! Especially the characters- Er, not all of them. Well, I mean they’re well written and all but I wouldn’t want to meet them. But like I could totally be friends with some of them like Oogami-san or Touko-chan -hm maybe not- or or or Sayaka-chan of course! I’m dressed as her, because I really liked how even though she was dead she became the lighthouse and the trigger to Naegi-kun’s decisions and invincible Hope!”

“I see I see!” She seemed as excited as Tsumugi. “And what did you think about the twist at the end?”

“Oh, it was super _duper_ cool! I really dig how it opened the gates of a complete new universe!”

“I know right? Well in fact…” Junko leaned towards Tsumugi, as if she was telling her a secret. “I was actually thinking about writing a sequel! I can’t tell you all the details because, y’know, I’d rather you read the finished work, but I was struggling with finding some of the characters… If you have any idea, let me know!” She winked and smiled at a confused Tsumugi.

“I, uh… That’s such an honor, I mean… A princess!”

Junko laid back on her chair, playing with a strand of hair between her nails.

“Hmmm, not bad not bad… What would be her Ultimate Title?”

“What about simply Ultimate Princess? Like I would imagine she’s the daughter of the actual ruler of a foreign country with very strange laws and… ah-” Tsumugi finally realized the situation she was in, actually giving advice to one of her favorite authors, as if someone like her would know anything about writing fiction!

Junko sensed the hesitation and a bit of shame in Tsumugi's intonation and reached for her hands across the table.

“No no no don’t worry! It’s a really good suggestion! Thank you so much, Tsumugi-chan !”

A staff member came to tell the girls they were taking a bit too long and they had to proceed with the photocall.

Tsumugi had thought approximately all night about what pose she could take when the time would come, but Junko didn’t give her the choice: she hugged the girl against her so hard Tsumugi couldn’t protest – and didn’t want to anyway. They took a second photo, both of them making a peace sign and Junko being absolutely cuter than ever – to Tsumugi’s eyes at least.

“I hope you know I really value that you took your time to cosplay one of my characters and came to see me and make me sign my novel! I hope you’ll do more cosplay as I’m sure you’ll be amazing at it! For real, thank you again!” Tsumugi wanted to cry and tell Junko she was even more thankful to her for her cheerfulness and encouragement, and kind of wanted to think she had actually made Junko’s day.

Tsumugi left the signing hall after thanking Junko again, and headed outside. The heat was even worse than before, but it didn’t bother the girl anymore. She was now at ease in her cosplay. She could have yelled back at the two girls from before in the queue, as she was now filled with confidence and pride. She wanted to yell, to cry, but she was so happy she just started to run, her arms squeezed around the two photos and the novel that connected her with Junko for that brief moment and also forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank your for taking your time to read this!  
> Thanks to [96617](https://archiveofourown.org/users/96617) for the beta!


End file.
